


I'm Sorry

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Hugs, Mean things were said, Sibling Banter, Sibling Bonding, Verbal Abuse, based off a post I found on tumblr back when the game first came out, but then they make up, no idea where it is now, tags are still hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Troy and Tyreen get into it verbally and say bad things to each other, then the make up.There's tears.
Kudos: 2





	I'm Sorry

Tyreen is yelling again, more than she normally does. This time it’s about Troy misplacing her echo after taunting the Crimson Raiders. 

“I gave it back to you, it’s not my fault you can never keep up with your stuff.” Troy growls and kicks the door to their sanctum open. 

“No you didn’t you lying asshole, cuz if you did I would have it.” Tyreen spits out. 

“You lose your shit all the time, stop blaming me for being irresponsible.” Troy hisses. 

“Don’t hiss at me, you were the last one with it.” Tyreen stomps. 

“Look bitch, this is on you not me. Go find it, ask one of the guards to look for it. But I know I gave it back to you, so it being gone is because you misplaced it. Again!” Troy rubs his face, why does she have to be like this? 

“You’re such an, an asswipe!” She yells at him and folds her arms. 

“You annoying bitch!” He yells back. 

“I hope your spine rots right out of your back, I hope your other arm falls out!” She shouts at him red faced. 

Troy gaps in shock which quickly turns to anger. “Well I hope those wounds on your face open back up and you bleed out. In fact, I hope you like, explode or something, or you get so hungry you eat yourself and fucking die!” 

Tyreen balls up her fist and just, glares at him. There’s nothing she can do or say now. Both twins let the sting of the other’s words seep in, they stand there glaring at each other when suddenly. 

“I’m sorry Tyreen I didn’t mean any of that. I don’t want your scares to open back up!” Troy cries big baby tears. 

“I’m sorry too, I don’t want your arm to fall off or your spine to decay!” Tyreen cries too. 

They raced to each other from separate sides of the room and embraced in a double bear hug. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say any of that, I was just mad about my echo. I probably did misplace it like always.” Tyreen sobbed into the fur of Troy’s jacket. 

“I didn’t mean to tell you to eat yourself, you probably can’t even do that. I’m sorry Ty.” Troy sniffles. “You know I love you right?” 

“Of course I do, I love you too dumbass.” She chuckles softly and buries her face in the crook of his neck as he pats her back. They stay embraced for a while before Troy suggest they get some food and go searching for her echo after.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags this is based off a post from Tumblr that feels more like a dream everyday because I can't find it again. I wanted to write something to immortalize it as best I can.


End file.
